


Ярко

by Danny_R



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Один поцелуй.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ярко

Дело ведь не в том, что в нём есть частичка неё. Хотя это и задевает, бесит до кипятка в голове. Нет, проблема заключается совсем в ином — получается, в ней нет ничего от него. Он всегда гордился тем, что определяет её — такую великую, такую всемогущую, о, такую смешную. Определяет своей любовью, своей ненавистью, своей болью. Их вселенской борьбой. А на самом деле он лишь жалкая песчинка в её бесконечной череде жизней. Он не исключителен, он — один из тысяч. Сколько таких лучших врагов было у неё? Да он, наверное, даже не был самым запоминающимся из них. И это больно-больно-больно.

Самолюбие уничтожено (а у него чертовски мощное самолюбие, его не сломили тысячелетия неудач). Он больше не знает, кто он такой. Ведь она и его роль в её жизни определяла Мастера. О, он был её тенью, огнём в её глазах, её падением и её взлётом. Был, когда она не помнила настоящую себя.

И… ха, ничего не имеет смысла отныне. Если он завоюет вселенную, он даже не приблизится к ней, к её уровню. Он будет кем-то, да? А она — всем. Всё время и пространство прошиты и пропитаны ею.

Он попытался одурачить, ошарашить её правдой, низвергнуть ниц, опустить на колени перед ним (снова), а она лишь воссияла, вознеслась над ним ещё выше. Завистливый болван. Болван влюблённый.

А она зовёт его. Милая, всегда пытается образумить его, только он с детства рассудок потерял и посвятил своё безумие лишь ей одной. Зовёт — просит прийти без компании. Наверняка пообещает звёзды вместе. Заманчиво, но нет. Это всегда ложь, не будет она путешествовать с ним вдвоём. Как бы он ни хотел в это верить.

Мастер не собирается убивать её. Да он и не сможет, вероятнее всего. Она выживет и станет ярче, величественнее, сильнее, великодушнее.

Она приходит одна. Всегда верит ему, хотя кричит, что не поверит никогда и ни за что. Ему кибервойско нужно не для защиты, а так, позлить, лишний раз ткнуть в лицо кучей смертей. Смертей её детей. Ведь все они были — её детьми. И он… тоже. От этой мысли хочется голыми руками вырвать себе сердца. Или её тоже вырвать и поглотить, захлёбываясь смехом и свежей кровью.

И тут она умудряется в миллионный раз удивить его.

В руке у неё бомба. Она смотрит на Мастера так, как будто действительно сможет взорвать целую планету. Уничтожить Галлифрей во второй раз. Но он не верит — не сможет. Никогда не сможет, только если…

Его лицо совсем близко. Он говорит всякий бред, чтобы вызвать её гнев. Они будут в самом эпицентре взрыва. Он закрывает глаза. Блаженство. Чистое блаженство.

Пусть он не был особенным в её жизни, но он будет единственным в её смерти.

Мастер целует руку, в которой взрывчатка (единственный поцелуй, что достался ему в этой регенерации). А потом и саму бомбу, чувствуя привкус металла.

Мир вокруг них двоих вспыхивает огнём. Как и всегда. Только теперь в самый последний раз, в самый яркий.


End file.
